I Would Never Hurt You, Master
by parttime-dumbblonde
Summary: It is that time of the month for a 16 yearold Integra and she has a small problem. Alucard loses control briefly and is overcome by shame. Integra is scared. How will they work through this? AxI R&R pleez!


"Integra, is this long distance?" Walter's voice asked from the receiver.

"Yeah...but it's an emergency!" a 16 year-old Integra replied.

"Well, just be quick. What is the problem?" Walter was speaking from a hotel room phone.

Integra took a second to cover the receiver, pull the phone down just a bit and listened. She was inside a cupboard in the kitchen, way deep inside. When she couldn't hear anything, she put the phone back to her hear. "I...jeez this is so embarassing."

"It's okay, you can tell me anything, remember?"

"Yeah, okay." Deep breath. "I'm out of tampons." She squeezed her eyes shut. There was a pause on the other end of the line. She decided to just keep talking. "I'm down to pads. That's all I have left. I have enough of those and, well, it's not even very heavy, but--"

"Alucard."

"Yeah. He's totally creeping me out, Walter."

"Just keep your gun handy, I guess," he replied.

"oh wow...thanks. If he couldn't regenerate like that, he'd be swiss cheese right now."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yup. I've got two bullets left...wait...no nevermind. I used those coming down the stairs."

"Just be confidant. In his face. Your the master; he can't hurt you and he won't. He can control himself," Walter reassured her.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just annoying is all, but you're right."

"I'll be back at the end of the week, I swear it."

"K. I'll see you then. Bye." After he said good-bye, Integra pressed the off button and sat there in silence, listening for any signs of _him_. When she couldn't hear anything, she slowly began to make her way out of the cupboard. She crawled out and stood up, brushing off her school uniform. She wished all day that she could just spend the night there at school, but Alucard would probably come and find her anyway. It was still raining cats and dogs outside, so basking in the sun was out of the question; besides, it's not like the sun hurt him anyway. She thought about going outside; maybe he would rather sulk inside, watching her from behind a window, than get wet chasing her. The thought was very appealing. She walked to the back door and grabbed the door knob, twisting it, pulling the door open, letting the sound of the rain and thunder roll into the kitchen. Just then, an arm shot out from behind her and a gloved hand with a red sigil on the back pressed the door closed again, quickly. She spun around, glaring defiantly up at the smirking vampire looming over her.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go outside now, Master. You might catch a cold." He bent down to be level with her face, an arm on either side of her head now. _Man, this monster really likes to back me into walls, doesn't he?_ She mused. "Where were you thinking of going, anyway?"

"It's none of your business, Vampire!" she spat.

"Oh but, my dear," he leered at her, grinning and revealing two gleaming fangs, "You are my business."

"Step back, Alucard." He did as he was told, begrudgingly. "Now, I want you to stay away from me."

"Oh, Master, you've already tried that one. Think of another."

"Leave me alone!"

"Synonymous with the first command. Care to try again?"

"Alucard! You're never going to get my blood! Just get over it!"

This seemed to shut him up. He just glared down at his little master, trying to think of something to say. Before he could respond however, she pushed past him and stalked away. His red eyes darted after her, the smell of virgin blood wafting right under his nose. He couldn't stop himself from turning and reaching. In a split second, he had grabbed Integra's upper arm and forcibly yanked her back to him. She yelped and crashed into him. That sweet, intoxicating scent overpowered him and he pushed Integra down to the tile, not even hearing her yelling at him, the sharp cries of pain as she fell to the floor. He was over her, gripping her uniform top with one hand, the other hand on her thigh.

"Alucard! Alucard, stop! STOP!" she shrieked his name, squeezed her eyes shut, sceamed at herself in her mind not to struggle; he was lusting; it was predatory; try to bring him back; just don't struggle!

Alucard stopped suddenly, hearing the torrents of commands being shouted in his master's mind, the shrieks and demands to "stop!". He was suddenly back in the kitchen again, a thunder storm rolling on outside, the kitchen's cool tiles beneath his knees as he kneeled on the floor over...over his Master...over Integra...a very scared Integra. She was staring wide-eyed up at him. He had ripped a couple shirt buttons off of her top. His hand was under her skirt, resting on her inner thigh. He looked at her for a long time, slowly beginning to comprehend what had happened. He released her shirt and let her down gently, standing up and, at the same time, backing away a few steps from her, giving her room. She stood up quickly, covering herself, pulling her skirt down, and staring at him. The look of shock she had had dissipated and turned into something else. Not anger, though. It was sort of like realization. He just stood there, disbelieving what he had almost done to her. He was ashamed, he was angry, he was mostly ashamed.

Integra didn't know what to say. She didn't say anything in the end, just walked out of the kitchen quickly. She knew she had to do something. It was only the second day of her period, for crying out loud! She walked quickly, almost jogged to her father's (her) office. She closed the door and sat herself down in the chair before the computer, clicking on the icon to access the internet; she remembered Walter doing this; it couldn't be that hard.

Back down in the kitchen, Alucard was holding his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he had almost lost control. He almost hurt her. Wait. He opened his eyes wide. _Did I hurt her_, he wondered. He'd never be able to forgive himself if he had. He wasn't himself; he could remember her crying out when she hit the floor. _Did she hit her head? Did I throw her down?_ He knew how strong he was; it wasn't at all a matter of not knowing his own strength. He was a deadly force. _What if she's hurt?_ He wanted to check on her, but he knew that if she was alright, he was the last person she wanted to see. He thought about the way she looked at him and then...she ran out of the kitchen. She looked alright, he thought. She didn't act dizzy or confused. The only blood he smelled was that other kind of blood. His hands flew to his head again. _No! Don't think about it!_ He was furious with himself; how did he let a little thing like menstrual blood take over him like that? Growling in shame, Alucard sank through the floor and into his room below where he sat down in his high-backed chair and cradled his head in his hands.

Up stairs, in her office, Integra completed the order and sat back, relieved. In just a couple of hours, she won't have to worry about accidentally enticing Alucard. Thinking about him, about his expression in the kitchen after it happened, she wondered if he wa alright. She understood that it wasn't his fault. Not entirely, anyways. She wanted to talk to him, but, then again, she was scared to. Not scared of Alucard. He wasn't Alucard now; he wasn't himself at all. She nodded; yeah, that was a good way to look at it. If she told herself that it wasn't the Alucard she knew, then leaving him alone was easy. She just hoped he wasn't beating himself up about it.

_But what if...what if he hadn't snapped back to reality like that? What if he completely lost it?_ She knew the answers, of course. She'd be dead. Period. That's that. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. _Jeez, I only have to deal with this...ugh...like for a whole week every month. _She rocked forwards and laid her head on her arms.

3 Hours later

Integra met the delivery man at the door before he could ring the bell so as not to alert Alucard that someone was there. She handed the man the money and took the bag he gave her. She said thank you and shut the door as the man jogged back to his van. She peeked inside the plastic grocery bag and smiled in sweet relief. She ran all the way to her room, shut the door, and ran again into her bathroom.

Down in the basement, Alucard was still punishing himself mentally, throwing up explitives to his mind, pulling at his hair and beating at his legs whenever he became angry. Still, most of what he felt was shame. The Great No Life King succumbing to low-life vampire scum instincts. He couldn't have that. He was better than-- suddenly, there was a knock on his door. He was shocked to say the least. He sat up straight and fixed his disheveled appearance. "Come in." He called. As soon as he did, the handle turned and the door swung open, revealing his little master, moonbeam hair and enchanting, icy eyes. Her expression was a calm one. She wasn't angry. She wasn't scared either. Timid a little. Concerned, even. Still, she was nothing he expected. She stepped into the dim room, letting the heavy door close all the way behind her. Alucard stood up for her and motioned to a chair near him. She walked up to him and then took the seat he offered. As she sat down, so did Alucard. He stared at her, impressed. But she didn't look up at him. She was thinking of what to say; she hadn't come the least bit prepared...well, okay she was a little more prepared than before. She wondered if he would notice.

Alucard sat back and pondered over why she would come down here to his room after the way he acted toward her earlier. That was when he noticed it. The lack of urges, the sated feeling. He couldn't smell blood anymore. Well, a trace maybe, but it wasn't enough to make him crave it. "Master? Is...is something different?"

She looked at him, questioningly. "You...do you smell it? My blood, I mean."

"Nothing like before. Why?"

She smiled. Alucard was shocked. "I ordered some...things I needed from an online grocery store. They delivered them here just a little while ago."

"Things?"

"Personal...things."

Alucard nodded. She could tell he didn't understand. "Just be glad. They are the reasons you aren't lusting anymore."

"Yes...I wanted to talk to you about that. Did I hurt you?" She shook her head. "Good. I know that from this day forward, you won't ever be able to really trust me. I'm a monster. That much is clear now, I'm sure. But, my Master, my Integra, I would never hurt you. I wouldn't even dream of it."

Integra smiled slowly as he lowered his head and slumped in his chair. Integra was touched by his words; they weren't necessary; she knew he hadn't meant to act that way; still, they affected her none the less. She stood up soundlessly and approached his chair, standing at his side. She brought a hand up and rested it on his perfect, soft, black hair. He raised his head slightly, she cupped his chin and stared down into eyes. She traced the side of his face softly as she said, "Alucard, I know you wouldn't hurt me. And I do very much trust you. I trust that you understand that even you are not perfect." She smirked. "Not far from it, though. You mean a lot to this organization. You are its strongest weapon. You mean a lot to me, also. You're the only one I have around here to talk to most of the time. You've made me stronger, and more intelligent, you've helped me adjust to this new life I lead now. Again, I know you would never hurt me; how could you? We're practically joined at the hip, aren't we?" She giggled, bent down, and gently kissed his forehead. "Besides, I doubt something like this will ever happen again."

He looked up at her. "How do you know?"

She smirked and started for the door, turning and walking backwards, saying, "Because you have a month to figure out how to prevent this from ever happening again." With that, she turned on her heel, opened the door, and left Alucard sitting in his chair, that famous grin of his cracking across his face.

"Master," he said to the empty room. "You are so damn cute." He shook his head. "And so damn right."


End file.
